


《幻爱》

by laetitial



Category: Nightcrawler (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laetitial/pseuds/laetitial
Summary: 吉李，雇主和他小助手的一点回忆，很病
Relationships: Louis Bloom/Rick
Kudos: 1





	《幻爱》

“这是个好商场，让人不要奢求你拥有不了的，接受你得不到的，不是吗？”

Rick在他旁边看着闪烁的霓虹灯说。彼时他们在路口等一个漫长的红灯，不久前路易刚刚警告过他不要把汽油溅到车上，南亚小美人被他凶狠的眼神和语气吓得一缩，到现在看起来眼眶还在泛着浅红。

不过他还是很乖的样子，哪怕在拼命嚼着嘴里的口香糖，试图让自己看起来非常放松，满不在乎。

哦，这个漂亮的小男孩如果真的能这么想，就不会在Louis把他从车库里拽出来的时候，只会眨着那双幼鹿一样的眼睛，喘息着黏上来，任凭Louis在应急通道昏暗的灯光里扯下他的裤子，没做任何措施就插进他湿热的后穴。

当然，Rick是个聪明的孩子，每当Louis教他应该怎样去做的时候，他总是学地很快，他们配合默契，Louis的车也很快跟着升了级。

但他还是不够精明。

如果他够精明，在流浪打工的那段时间学到了足够多，就会知道在Louis发疯——被自诩老大的男人抢在前面，在年长自己二十几岁的老女人面前做小伏低——的时候，安安静静地躲到车库里。而不是试图用自己胸口那对巧克力色的小奶子安慰眼前砸碎了镜子的男人，任凭Louis把他可爱的乳房咬地鲜血淋漓。

他知道在枪手开着车经过时躲进车窗的阴影里，却不知道不应该过于信赖Louis。

小助手骑在Louis腰上卖力摆动自己的细腰，上下起伏着努力吞吃Louis涨大的阴茎，主动把胸口两点深色乳晕凑到男人嘴里。他张着嘴巴喘不上气，血统让他看起来比同年龄的人小了太多，小小的一个窝在Louis怀里，只会哭着说“Lou，你好大”“我要死掉了”的样子，让Louis硬的发疼——四十几岁的新闻主任在床上也忘不掉自己岌岌可危的工作，这让Louis每次都像是在完成一份工作，而不是，一场性爱。

可爱的小助手却不一样，不管Louis对他做什么，这个漂亮的浅棕色美人都会老老实实地照做，哪怕好几次都差点被男人在床上搞死。

Louis是个疯子，肉体关系能够给他足够的掌控感，他也这么做了，不论是对Rick，还是对Nina。这不代表什么，不代表他对Rick有什么更多的感觉。

好吧，也许有点，毕竟Rick是个那么可爱的小助手，Louis亲手把他从一无所有的小流浪汉打造成现在的样子，像颗黑珍珠一样散发着还不够闪亮却抢眼的光泽。

有好几次，他们结束了晚上的工作，Louis把车停下，带着Rick去通宵的快餐厅随便应付点宵夜的时候，旁边做体力活的男人们，会粗鲁地对着Rick吹几声口哨，称赞他挺翘的小屁股，或者对着Louis挤挤眼，问他小宝贝上面的嘴是不是跟他下面的屁眼一样香甜。

漂亮又聪明的小宝贝，真的很会讨得男人的欢心，而Louis知道这个小东西逐渐学会了他自己那一套。

那真是太可惜了。

他真的很美。

哪怕身中数枪，躺在血泊里的时候。Rick本身那种带着一点天真的美感丝毫没有被死神磨灭掉，昏暗的路灯给逐渐失温的肌肤拢上温柔地神色。Louis蹲在他身边，看着他幼鹿般的眼睛逐渐涣散。

“我知道。”他重复，“我知道。”

男孩不动了，他连死去的样子都这样美好，比如之前出现在Louis相机里样貌凄惨，四肢大长的受害者，Rick死去依然保持着雕塑一样的美貌。

这都是因为Louis，Louis让他保持着最完美的样子直到死去。

一切都很好，Louis的事业越做越大，女主管不但保住了自己的饭碗甚至顺利晋升，他和Nina顺利订了婚。

或许只是不能再听着Rick高潮时在耳边喃喃地叫着“Lou”让这些看起来少了一点东西。

但那不重要。

Louis结束了和Nina的晚餐，他们像往常一样滚上了床。只是这一次他像是永不满足的野兽，女人娇软的身体被他弄得不住痉挛，Louis却还是难以达到自己想要的高潮。

他不得不在Nina睡着后披着睡衣爬起来。

储物室里摆放着他刚刚做好的雕塑。

漂亮的棕色皮肤小男孩，还保持最后安静的面容。雕塑的面容很生动，表情就像第一次被问到“你卖身”是那样有点惊愕有些羞涩，Louis不得不承认自己大学时学到的雕刻手艺还是棒透了。

他的手撸动的越来越快，目光顺着男孩泛红的眼角滑到微微弯曲的后颈，那里的角度非常完美，如同男孩一边嘟嘟囔囔一边为Louis熨烫衬衫时垂下的弧度，又像是坐在路边店里乖巧的吞咽廉价三明治时小小的起伏。

它理所应当这样生动，毕竟男孩的遗骸被Louis亲手雕刻在其中。

男人低吼一声，白浊溅上雕像小小的面庞。

Tomorrow is another day。

没有人疲惫没有人伤悲。 

-Fin-


End file.
